My Yoda
by Murderbynuns
Summary: 1/4 The Master is rising and only his best will serve him, Angel has a secret that Buffy’s not going to like? can Buffy handle the Master’s best? Can Angel turn his mate against their master? crossover Supernatural main slash Angel & Spike Xander & Dean
1. Prologue

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **My Yoda

**Pairings: **Angel & Spike mentions of Xander & Jesse

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy/Angel/Supernatural

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Series:**Welcome Sunny Hell

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Timeline: **Season 1

**Spoilers: **Buffy epp - the end of the Pack & Angel

**Summery: **The Master is rising and only his best will serve him, Angel has a secret that Buffy's not going to like? can Buffy handle the Master's best? Can Angel turn his mate against their master?

**Chapter Summery: **How it started

**Authors Note: **

**This is Slash and not fully nice slash implied in this chapter so look away now if it offends.**

Ok I know I've messed around with this but this is AU and a little out of character sometimes but that is the point of this. Chapter one is just giving a bit of background into the past because there are a few points in the show that don't make sense. So to clear a few things up, one for this Angel/Angelus sired Spike but only knows him as William the Bloody the name Angel helped him make. He becomes Spike after Angel leaves because of his curse.

**My Yoda**

Prologue 

**England - 1880**

Drusilla giggled like a school child as she dragged Angelus away from the tavern and back to the room he had taken for the night, Angelus growled at his young fledgling of a daughter though quite mad even she knew not to cross him. But when she had come bounding in to the tavern saying she had a gift for him even he had to admit he was curious.

But now her bouncing was just staring to get on his undead nerves, wondering where in the Devil's name Darla had gone off too leaving him with Dru he didn't realised they had arrived.

"this better be worth all other this Drusilla, remember what happened last time?"

"Your Princess would never do that again, but daddy is lonely and that nasty Darla doesn't make daddy happy. She hates to see daddy having fun so your little Princess went out and got you fun" said Drusilla in a sing song voice and Angel entered the room and alone listening as Drusilla danced off into the night.

Angel entered his room not knowing what to expect and was more then a little surprised to see a young man laid out naked on his bed. He appeared to be between 25 to 30, short blonde hair, pale white skin and of noble breeding. It was overuse that he'd been drugged since even in her madness Angelus knew Drusilla had a knack for these things.

Smiling Angelus ran his hand over the young mans naked body enjoying the pleasurable sight before him, as the young man groggily stared to come round Angelus lent forward and kissed the young man before whispering to him.

"My Dark Princess had done me proud, done fear me child for soon we will be bonded and together we will bring fear and death to those who hurt you" with that Angelus sank his teeth into the young mans neck and clamed him as his own.

"Sleep now my mate, awaken soon stronger then you've ever been. Let deaths embrace take you now William for a new world awaits when you awake" said Angelus as he once again kissed the young man a left the room bolting it shut, this was one thing Angelus wasn't going to share with Darla.


	2. Bonds stronger then death

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **My Yoda

**Pairings: **Angel & Spike mentions of Xander & Jesse

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy/Angel/Supernatural

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Challenges: **

**Series:**Welcome Sunny Hell

**Chapters: **2/?

**Completed: **No

**Timeline: **Season 1

**Spoilers: **Buffy epp - the end of the Pack

**Summery: **The Master is rising and only his best will serve him, Angel has a secret that Buffy's not going to like? can Buffy handle the Master's best? Can Angel turn his mate against their master?

**Chapter Summery: **The Master calls his Chider to Arms and Angel confronts Xander about his life 

**Authors Note:**

This whole thing is a AU fic so don't yell at me if things seem out of place? Angel Investigations never happens but doesn't mean that I'm going to forget about them

Bonds stronger then death

**Sunnydale - present day**

Angel awoke violently from his sleep as he felt his blood boiling in his body, stumbling over to his fridge Angel pulled out his blood and swallowing it he slid down the wall and waited for it to pass. Angel groaned to himself he hadn't felt that pain in along time, Buffy had stopped the Masters plans days earlier killing his strongest and now he was pissed.

As head of the Order of Aurelius the Master had the power to recall all his Chider no matter how far from home they are, and if what Angel had felt was anything to go by then that's what he was planning with a passion.

Angel sighed he knew that Buffy and the others need to know about this, especially since the Order's members numbered in it's hundreds. Angel got up to get dressed then stopped suddenly as a familiar scent filled his mind, the smell of smoke and blood.

"William" whispered Angel to himself sadly

"My lost love, he will call you I know he will? Only his best will dare answer the call, that's why he called out to me? My Dark Princess too, how I abandoned you but I could not face you. I could not face reject from you over what was done to me.

Can I save you from this fight before you take sides or will you fall to the Slayer like so many of our kin before? I am sorry my love but this is your path to chose" said Angel to himself sadly as he pulled on his jacket and left to find Buffy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Angel stayed in the shadows as the approached the school, he didn't want to be see just yet. There was something different about the group, he'd heard a few thing over the last few days but nothing yet he'd spoken to them about. Using his skills as a Master vampire he listened to them talking before he approached.

'_**I had nothing to do with that, right?'**_

'_**right'**_

'_**you only ate the pig'**_

'_**I ate a pig?'**_

'_**was he cooked and called bacon, or.. I ate a pig? The whole trichinosis issue aside…yuck!'**_

'_**it wasn't really you' **_

'_**Well, I remember the field trip and the hyena house and next thing, some guys holding Willow with a knife.'**_

'_**you saved my life'**_

'_**hey nobody messes with my Willow'**_

'_**this is defiantly the superior Xander, accept no substitute'**_

'_**I didn't do anything else, did I, around you guys? Anything embarrassing?'**_

'_**Nah not at all, come on we're going to be late'**_

'_**See you at lunch**__**'**_

'_**Cool, oh hey going Vegetarian**__**'**___

Angel stopped listing and moved on, Xander the young man we'd been listing to hated him with a passion but not for the reason the other though they knew. Xander could sense what Angel really was and this disturbed Angel for only demons, Slayer and true Mage's of great power could tell a Master in his human form.

Since the first two Angel doubted the third caused him great concern, a child unaware of his true calling with that amount of power and no confidence could be easily used. Approaching Xander close enough to hear the 'shoot me, stuff me, mount me' comment from him made Angel laugh.

'_only he could find humour in all of this, and yet they still exclude him' _

Though Angel as he approached with caution.

"why are you following me Deadboy?" growled Xander as he stopped and Angel stopped dead.

"I'm right aren't I, you're a vampire but your different and I can't tell why? Which brings me to my next question it's daylight so why haven't you gone Puff yet?" asked Xander, Angel laughed and lent back against and wall close by before lighting up.

"seem like these days your not so human yourself Harris? What did happen by the way? And to answer your question yes I'm a vampire, 243 year old Master vampire to be exact. As for the sunlight thing this helps" said Angel as he held up his hand and showed off a green ring he was wearing.

"this little trinket is the Gem of Amarra, renders the wearer unkillable if he's a vampire. The Master had it in a box but never really used it, he believed himself to high and mighty to need it. I know you don't like me kid and it's not because of Buffy's crush on me I could careless about that, it's because you've always new what I was and you saw me as a threat but I'm not.

I broke away from my Order after I was cursed, I turned the wrong young girl and was cursed to see and feel what I had done without mercy. When vampires are turned the soul is gone and only the demon remains, but I was cursed to love with my demon while having my soul returned.

I lost my desirer to kill and to hunt so I fled and have been running since. The Master was the head of my order with me at his side, Buffy has pissed him off and now he has called back his missing Chider to hunt her. They are stronger and nastier then anything you have faced before, I should know I trained most of them and I'm not bragging as Giles to look up Angelus and you'll see" said Angel as he stood up as Xander watched and spoke up.

"I was possessed by the sprit of a hyena, a Primal possession according to Giles? The hyena keeper only took the rage out of me not sure about the others though, I think it's still with them I feel the same connection we did then? We still have they hyena in us just with a hell of a lot more control.

But Buffy can't know about this, she'd have me killed or exorcised. I'll pass on the warning Angel and I'll see about whether I tell them about you?" said Xander as Angel got up to leave.

"Oh and Angel…Thanks for the heads up" said Xander as he walked off and Angel smiled. It was going to be one of those months.


	3. Once upon a dream

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **My Yoda

**Pairings: **Angel & Spike mentions of Xander & Jesse & Xander & Dean

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy/Angel/Supernatural

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Challenges: **

**Series:**Welcome Sunny Hell

**Chapters: **3/?

**Completed: **No

**Timeline: **Season 1

**Spoilers: **Buffy epp - the end of the Pack

**Summery: **The Master is rising and only his best will serve him, Angel has a secret that Buffy's not going to like? can Buffy handle the Master's best? Can Angel turn his mate against their master?

**Chapter Summery: **Spike comes to Sunnydale,

**Authors Note:**

Once upon a dream

That night Xander delivered Angel's warring and took his usual shit from Buffy, disappearing into the stacks telling Giles he would be researching but not what Giles thought. Xander found the book he was looking for and sitting down he began to read up on Angelus and the scourges of Europe, Xander wasn't shocked at what he read but it did explain why he felt threatened around him and the need to protect his friends.

Copying what he could without being seen by Giles Xander tooked it into his bag, after changing his clothing Xander took off into the night. He was heading towards Angel's apartment when he was grabbed by three very ugly vampires and dragged off into a back ally.

"Oh great like my night couldn't get any worse? So the Master sends you after us? So come on take your best shot" growled Xander as one of the went to bite him but was pulled back.

"Good dogs don't…..Bite!" growled a voice from behind the other vampire.

A bleach blonde bloke with a cigarette in his mouth pulled the vampire to the ground without any fear or hesitation, the bloke laughed as he pounded one of the vampires into the ground before using his lit cigarette to set it alight and watch it burn.

"waste of a bloody good fag" growled the bloke in an English accent before offering Xander his hand to help him up off the ground.

"wanna hand whelp?" laughed the bloke as Xander got up and watch the others run for their lives.

"The Master ain't going to be to please with his finest running off like that" laughed the bloke as Xander started to back away.

"Don't worry Whelp you and your slayer are fine, I've got more personal business in this town. Hopefully not too bloody and with no humans involved but never could tell what Peaches had in mind even when, We were shagging? See you around Whelp" laughed the bloke as he took off into the shadows.

Xander mental shook himself off and headed back towards the school and the library to talk to Giles.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Angel was just rising from his sleep, his mind a wash with the dream that came with the Masters calling when his door flew open. Believing he was under attack Angel took to his feet and attacked first, after several minutes of blurred fighting his opponent spoke up in a voice Angel had long since yearned for.

"Nice to see you still fight better then you dance Peaches" laughed the voice as Angel stopped and faced down his guest.

"William it's been a long time?" said Angel as he hugged the blonde before him

"it's Spike now Peaches, last time I saw you we were cleaning out our old place so we could take off away from Darla, what happened?" asked Spike as he sat on Angel's table and lit up a cigarette.

"Darla happened, the bitch sent Dru's people after me." said Angel as he stole Spike cigarette

"They cursed me to feel what I hadn't felt in centuries, the pain and suffering of those I killed" growled Angel in anger.

"And now?" asked Spike as he lit another cigarette

"I still have it but it's control is weakening, my old self grows stronger. I missed you William but you know why he calls us back?"

"His will is no longer my problem" growled Spike

"He left us for dead in Prague"

"Us?"

"Dru and I we travelled together after we lost you, we stayed away from Darla and the others" said Spike as he moved closer to Angel.

"you know that if you side with him or try something she will come for you?" said Angel as Spike kissed him and laughed.

"I met one of her faithful the one the Master warned all his Chider of, the boy was attacked by the Three but they failed with a little help from me" laughed Spike as Angel smiled

"I told him I was more interested in my own business then that of his petty war, if she kills him then so be it he will not be missed" shrugged Spike.

"even so you should keep clear of Buffy for now, Xander on the other hand is a different story. He's smarter then they give him credit for and more skilled too, only time will tell when it comes to him but I'd rather not be on his bad side when it comes" said Angel as Spike smiled and him before Angel pounced him.


	4. Walking a Thin Line

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **My Yoda

**Pairings: **Angel & Spike mentions of Xander & Jesse & Xander & Dean

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy/Angel/Supernatural

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Challenges: **

**Series:**Welcome Sunny Hell

**Chapters: **4/?

**Completed: **No

**Timeline: **Season 1

**Spoilers: **Buffy epp - the end of the Pack

**Summery: **The Master is rising and only his best will serve him, Angel has a secret that Buffy's not going to like? can Buffy handle the Master's best? Can Angel turn his mate against their master?

**Chapter Summery: **Xander's mind reaches out for help

**Authors Note:**

Walking a Thin Line

When Xander arrived at Angel Apartment he heard sounds he knew, picking the lock he sat against the table and waited. He gave a wicked smirk as Angel emerged from his room.

"Hope the blonde didn't make you slip Angelus?" chuckled Xander manically making a cold shiver run down Angel's spine.

"How did you know Xander?" growled Angel as his demeanour changed.

"About the blonde or the slip?" asked Xander as he played with a random item on the table.

"William was my mate until I was cursed, he's chosen his side Xander. He goes by Spike now my Dark Princess is in the other room the reason why I was cursed…"

"Drusilla?" asked Xander as Angel nodded

"As long as they keep out of Buffy's way and out of trouble then I'll leave them be" said Xander as Angel smiled.

"So what brings ya here Whelp?" asked Spike from the doorway.

"Dreams?" asked Xander as Angel looked at him.

"I'm talking Slayer like…I've been having them since the Zoo thing" said Xander as Spike came and sat on Angel's knee.

"He's strong, he's walking the line Daddy. The stars whisper to me they say that the puppy will go bad, darker then you and the nasty Master unless his prince comes to save him? The puppy knows of who I speak he sees him in his dreams at night, he calls out to him just as the puppy calls out to him" came a sing song voice as Drusilla danced around the room.

"You should be resting Princess?" said Spike as he brought Drusilla to the couch.

"She's right you know?" said Xander as Drusilla sat next to him and cuddled up to him

"She is?" asked Spike

"yes, he's a Hunter born of a long line of them. He walks the thin line between light and dark just as Drusilla said. The Master's calling hasn't just called back his Chhilder it's called Hunters to arms but if they will come here? That is unclear to me" said Xander as Angel and Spike nodded.

"So what's your story Whelp?" asked Spike as Xander looked at him.

"The slayers don't usual work with friends? I should know I've take out two in my time" said Spike as he swigged a beer that he'd gotten earlier.

"I lost a friend when she came to town but despite what's said I knew what was going on in this town years ago" said Xander as Spike and Angel looked at him.

"How so?" asked Angel as Xander looked smugly

"Drusilla wasn't wrong when she says I walk the line, my family bloodline is poison so to speak. Mom was the dangerous one that's why Tony broke her, she was born Jessica Addams" said Xander as he cell started going off missing the wince from Spike, Drusilla and Angel.

"Buffy's just ran into our new friends" said Xander as he looked at Spike

"What can we do about it?" said Spike

"Angel can go out and do his creeping in the shadows thing, if I tell her about it she'll ether not listen or ask questions I can't answer?" said Xander as Angel agreed and went to take off

"You two stay, Harris head home and play dumb as usual" said Angel as Xander followed him out and Spike just laughed and laid back on the couch.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Out on a road far away from the Hellmouth Xander's prince found his mind full of darkness, unable to shake his feeling of dread he found his mind lost but deep in the darkness he felt something calling out to him.

A voice that he knew he need to find no matter what it cost.


End file.
